Metro
by Boogieman13
Summary: Porque, claro, Lucy no estaba segura de si el calor venía de la aglomeración de gente en el vagón, o del pecho de Natsu. /Para Straw Heart. :3


Esto, en realidad, ha surgido hoy en clase de Estadística. Resulta que, en mi afán por prestar atención a la clase, he entrado a FF -like a boss- y he leído el increíble y sensual nuevo shot de **Straw Heart**, que se llama **Evidencia** -id ahí YA, en serio, ¡es genial!-. Si os suena esta idea, es porque he hablado con ella y me ha dado permiso para escribir acerca de esto. Así que, ya sabéis, pasad por su shot, y, de paso, os leéis esto que ha salido de mis manos en una clase aburridísima. :3

* * *

_Metro._

El metro estaba hasta arriba esa mañana, más que de costumbre. Y eso que Lucy apenas tomaba el metro para ir a clase, sólo los días en los que Caprico estaba demasiado ocupado con tareas de la empresa Heartfilia y no podía llevarla en coche hasta la universidad. Esos días, que, insistía, eran muy pocos –nunca admitiría que cada vez eran más–, Natsu, su amigo desde hacía poco más de dos años, pasaba a recogerla a su casa y juntos se dirigían a la estación de metro que quedaba a unos cien metros de su posición.

A Lucy, Natsu le pareció un chico de lo más extraño desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Y no lo decía por decir, de hecho, Lucy Heartfilia tenía una ligera tendencia a hacer amistades con gente _extraña_. Estaban Gray y Juvia: él tendía a desnudarse donde fuera, sin importarle quién estaba presente; y ella era una acosadora nata, y su obsesión desde que se presentó en la universidad Fairy Tail fue, precisamente, Gray, el stripper. Luego estaba Erza, una _tierna y dulce_ doncella a la que era mejor no acercarse cuando tenía un pastel de fresas entre las manos… O cuando estaba enfadada, o cuando el resto del grupo estaba discutiendo, o cuando estaba de buenas. Lo mejor era no acercarse a Erza si no eras una planta, o un pastel de fresas. Lucy también era amiga de Gajeel, un tipo alto, moreno, fuerte y con mala leche que, por alguna razón que la mente humana jamás podría alcanzar a entender, amaba vestirse con un traje y un sombrero blancos y destrozar los tímpanos de sus amigos a ritmo de "la mejor música de la historia". ¡Ah! Era el novio de Levy, la única persona normal en su círculo de amigos. Bueno, solía enfadarse rápido, encerrarse en los libros y, bueno, obsesionarse con Pantherlily, el gato de Gajeel. Lo único en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era en que Natsu y Lucy estaban destinados a acabar juntos.

Y entre toda esta gente perfectamente cuerda y normal, estaba Natsu, el líder de los extraños. Su amigo era el orgulloso poseedor de un olfato canino, además de que, gracias a él, Lucy no podía ir vestida como quisiera en su propio cuarto. Digamos que Natsu sería un ladrón inmejorable gracias a su capacidad para colarse en habitaciones ajenas. Siempre decía que Lucy era rara, y ella miraba al suelo y se preguntaba cómo debería tomarse ese comentario de alguien que hablaba con su gato _azul_ como si tuviera personalidad y opinión propias. Lucy tenía que separarlo siempre de Gajeel y Gray, porque siempre estaban peleando. Y porque si no los separaba ella, lo haría Erza. Lucy apreciaba mucho a sus amigos como para enviarlos a un destino como aquel.

-¡Luce!

Ah, sí, olvidaba ese detalle: a Lucy Natsu le parecía el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Pero no tiene mucha importancia.

-Buenos días, Natsu.

-Tu falda es muy corta, Luce, ¿no querías tapar esos kilitos de más?

Y también era el idiota más grande con el que se había topado nunca.

-Perderemos el metro si no nos damos prisa, imbécil –dijo, arrastrándolo de la camiseta.

-¡No seas bruta!

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que buscar un hueco para que ambos estuvieran de pie. No lo encontraron. En su lugar, Lucy se vio prácticamente obligada a pegarse a Natsu, con las manos en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio y la cara avergonzada girada hacia las ventanas, para que su mejor amigo no viera lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas.

-Y… Bueno, ¿te has acordado de hacer el trabajo de estadística para hoy, Natsu?

Tenía que sacar conversación como fuese, o moriría porque la sangre se le iría toda a la cara. Sin embargo, en lugar de la respuesta dicharachera y descuidada que había esperado de él, Lucy percibió un gruñido ronco saliendo desde su pecho hasta su boca. Levantó la vista, avergonzada, sólo para toparse con el rostro de Natsu enfurecido, mirando hacia la nada, rodeado de un montón de personas con tan poco espacio como ellos, y ligeramente sonrojado. Lucy quiso pensar que era culpa del calor que comenzaba a hacer.

-¿Natsu?

La respuesta que recibió la dejó desconcertada. Natsu pasó el brazo que le quedaba libre –sólo porque el izquierdo lo tenía enganchado a la barra de metal del vagón– por su espalda y la aferró más a él. El gruñido ronco seguía presente, igual que el ronroneo de un gato, pero más aterrador. Lucy se removió inquieta, consiguiendo que su amigo la apretase más contra él.

El metro frenó en seco, quizá porque alguien se había interpuesto, o un gato estaba paseando tranquilo por las vías. La gente empujó a Lucy contra Natsu, que no se movió ni un centímetro, pero que la envolvió aún más con el brazo. Estaba tenso, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre algo –o alguien–, y le estuviera costando mucho esfuerzo hacerlo. ¿Era cosa suya, o el calor estaba aumentando? Lucy quiso apartarse del pecho de Natsu, mirarlo a la cara y preguntarle si estaba bien. Comenzó con las caderas, moviéndolas ligeramente contra la pelvis de Natsu, sólo para liberarse. Se quedó estática, algo duro golpeó contra su estómago.

De pronto, sintió el aliento cálido de su mejor amigo golpearle el oído.

-No sigas moviéndote, Lucy, o no respondo.

Y la temperatura aumentó más, si se podía. El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a temblar, sintiendo el gruñido animal de Natsu rebotar contra su pecho, siendo más consciente que nunca del brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, de la mano que estaba muy cerca del final de su espalda, de la respiración excesivamente tranquila de Natsu, sus músculos de piedra más tensos y duros que las piedras. Sobre todo, era consciente de que sus propias curvas estaban muy ceñidas al cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sólo quiero bajar de aquí.

Bajó la mirada, inquieta, violenta y avergonzada. Seguro que Natsu había visto a alguna chica guapa.

-¿Puedo soltarme?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hueles increíblemente bien.

Lucy escondió la cara en el pecho de Natsu, moviendo el cuerpo más de lo que quería. Entonces él soltó su cintura, cogió su cara y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. El bulto duro seguía haciendo acto de presencia, chocando contra el estómago de Lucy. Habló con voz contenida y llena de una necesidad muy poco propia de él.

-Deja de moverte, por favor.

-Estamos en un vagón de metro, Natsu, esto no para de moverse, y yo tampoco.

-Pues si no dejas de moverte, los dos lo vamos a pasar mal.

Desconcertada, Lucy preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tengo muchas ganas de tocarte por todos lados, y eso no es bueno para ninguno.

Justo después, el metro frenó de largo; una nueva parada. Aquello empujó a Lucy, indefensa, aún más –si es que se podía– contra Natsu. El movimiento aplastó los pechos de Lucy contra el pecho de su amigo. Y eso fue todo. Con un "maldita sea", Natsu tomó los labios de ella con toda la necesidad que lo carcomía. Él no había planeado aquello, ni siquiera tenía pensado comentarle a Lucy lo increíble que le parecía, ni lo mucho que lo atraía; pero allí estaban los dos: besándose en medio de un vagón de metro atestado de gente, las manos de Lucy aferrándose a la camiseta de Natsu con fiereza, y las de él –la derecha, en realidad, porque la otra se estaba encargando de mantenerlos de pie agarrando la vara de metal– bajando cada vez más por su espalda.

El mundo de Lucy dejó de existir mientras la besaba, pero no el calor. Sólo notaba el cuerpo de Natsu contra el suyo, los labios saboreando los suyos. Sentiría vergüenza por estar dando el espectáculo, si no fuera porque Natsu estaba absorbiendo toda su cordura y su sentido de la vergüenza.

Cuando se separaron, ambos decidieron con la mirada que deberían viajar más en metro.

Y que, definitivamente, hacía demasiado calor en aquel vagón.

* * *

**That's all, folks!**

Pues aquí está, espero que al menos os haya entretenido. Mantengo mi estado de hiatus, pero siempre es bueno encontrar inspiración en otros autores de por aquí. :3

**B**_oogie._


End file.
